super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Kidd
Alex Kidd is the main protagonist of the Alex Kidd series. He made his first appearance in Alex Kidd in Miracle World where he was the playable character. Since then, he appeared in many games. He also appeared in Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic and All-Star Racing Transformed. Character Description Hailing from the Planet Aries, Alex Kidd is trained in the martial art of Shellcore, which enables one to alter the size and toughness of their hands through sheer willpower, and break objects as strong as solid rock with their fists alone. Whilst he initially lived alone as an orphan on Mt. Eternal, he learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Sander Radaxian and brother of Prince Igul, the latter of whom had been kidnapped along with his fiance, Princess Lora, by an usurper known as Janken the Great. As a result, Alex Kidd set out on a journey to restore the kingdom, discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, and put an end to Janken's uprising. After he succeeds, Prince Igul is crowned King of Radaxian, and Alex Kidd, with his martial arts, is granted the position of Defender of the City. However, he eventually sets out on another journey later on to search for his missing father. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Alex Kidd appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. His appearance is based on his appearance on Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle and Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing. How to Unlock *Play 160 VS. Matches *Clear Classic or Adventure mode with 20 characters Doing any of these things will require to defeat Alex Kidd in a Fight on Mt. Eternal. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Alex Kidd punches with his right fist, then the left before dealing a long ranged kick for knockback. *'Forward:' Alex Kidd deals a long ranged punch. *'Up:' Alex Kidd does an uppercut while spinning. *'Down: '''Alex Kidd does a long ranged downwards kick. *'Dash Attack:' Alex Kidd will turn into a tornado, when you hit someone the opponent goes up. *'Forward Smash:' Alex Kidd takes out his sword from Shinobi World and deals a downwards slice with it in front of him. *'Up Smash: Alex Kidd holds his head down before doing a spinning headbutt with his body erect. *'''Down Smash: Alex Kidd raises his large fist into the air before punching it to cause a short ranged shockwave to burst around him. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Alex Kidd does a sex kick similar to Mario's. *'Forward Air:' Alex Kidd enlarges his fist for a forward swipe with his hand. *'Back Air:' Alex Kidd flips back for a double backwards kick. *'Up Air:' Alex Kidd spins upwards for a flaming kick. *'Down Air:' Alex Kidd dives using a pogo stick, when it lands it goes up. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Alex Kidd reaches out with his right hand and punches his opponent with the other hand. * Forward Throw: Alex Kidd knocks the opponent away with the yellow cape from Enchanted Castle. *'Back Throw:' Alex Kidd briefly spins the opponent before tossing them backwards. *'Up Throw:' Alex Kidd flings the opponent into the air with both hands. *'Down Throw:' Alex Kidd slams the opponent onto the ground before tossing multiple darts at their body. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Alex Kidd kicks around himself. *'Floor (Front):' Alex Kidd kicks behind himself and then in front of himself. *'Floor (Trip):' Alex Kidd kicks both feet out while spinning. Special Moves Neutral Special Variations Side Special Variations Up Special Variations Down Special Variations Final Smash Taunts *'Up: '''Alex will perform a flip landing with his back to the screen and wiggle his butt before entering fighter-stance again. *'Down:' Alex will drop a capsule with the letter "A" on the groind. It breaks and several little Alexs scurry around him before poofing into smoke. *'Side:' Alex will shake his fist and throw either Rock, Scissors or Paper, suddenly a 100lbs weight slams down right behind him! He jumps a bit "Woah!" the weight poofs away into smoke soon after that was a close one. Selection Sound Alex Kidd says: "Jan-Ken-Pon!" Cheer '''Jan-Ken-Pon, Alex Kidd! Jan-Ken-Pon, Alex Kidd!' On-Screen Appearance Alex Kidd sits on the stage and scarfs down the rest of his Onigiri- satisfied he stands up wiping his mouth and enters fighter-stance. Victory Poses *Alex gives a thumbs-up. *Alex does several stunts on his Sukopako Motorcycle. *Alex eats a Onigiri happily. Losing Pose Alex Kidd claps at the winner. Event Matches Event No 32: SEGA Mascot Battle!: 'As Alex Kidd, you fight against Sonic. Beating this event will unlock the song Sky Castle, for Mt. Eternal stage. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_tvYkgD8k0 *'Victory Jingle: ''' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iT-1UgyWYxQ (0:00 - 0:05) Costumes Default Costume Alex Kidd wears his usual red and yellow jumpsuit. '''ALTERNATE COLORS: *Stella Teal *Igul Yellow *King Thunder White *Shinobi Navy *Queen Patricia Green *Mascot Blue Trophy Description Alex Kidd has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Alex Kidd's most prominent features are his large pointed ears, red jumpsuit and enormous sideburns. Initially, in the original game, he is an orphan who lives alone on Mt. Eternal, on the planet Aries, where he has trained in the Shellcore technique. After the disappearance of King Sander Radaxian, the planet Aries is thrown into disarray. A usurper, Janken the Great, kidnaps the next in line to the throne, Prince Igul, and his fiance Princess Lora. Many of the citizens are turned to stone through Janken's magic. Alex Kidd learns from a dying man that he is in fact a lost member of the Radaxian Royal Family, son of King Sander Radaxian and brother of Prince Igul. Alex Kidd sets out to discover the whereabouts of his father, rescue his brother, and restore the kingdom. *Alex Kidd in Miracle World, 1986 *Alex Kidd in the Enchanted Castle, 1989 Palutena's Guidance Pit: Hey is that!?...um...w-who is that? Palutena: You mean you really don't know, Pit? Pit: Uhh I-I guess not... Palutena: That's pretty surprising, I mean, he's clearly very popular. And I'm sure he has a lot of fans. Viridi: So- you have no clue who he is either? Pit: Woah really Lady Palutena? You don't know either? Palutena: Hee hee I guess not. Viridi: Let a professional handle this- That is Alex Kidd, Pit. Palutena: Oh so THAT's Alex Kidd? Viridi: Don't act like you suddenly know who he is you're still completely in the dark aren't you? Palutena: ... Viridi: As I was SAYING- Alex is the prince of the planet Aries and is highly skilled in the art of Shellcore, allowing him to change the toughness of his fists through sheer will alone. From saving his kingdom, to saving the stars themselves Alex has quite a lot of achievements under his belt. Pit: Wow. Palutena: This is no time to be starstruck Pit- Viridi, any guidance you can depart to Pit about his enemy? Viridi: Hm. Well, Using your Palutena's Bow as he is using his Sukopako Motorcycle- it will disrupt his attack leaving him open to attacks. Pit: Wow that was actually pretty helpful. Viridi: What did you expect? Palutena: Sass and sarcasm? Trivia *Alex Kidd is third SEGA representative, first being Sonic, and second being Bayonetta. *Alex Kidd was SEGA's previous mascot until the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive reached fame and Sonic the Hedgehog replaced him. Category:Characters Category:SEGA Superstar Slam Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Alex Kidd